Monster
by WildFireB46
Summary: Rated for thematic elements, violence, language and slash. 9 Optional sec scenes. "It's a tragedy. But it's not what you think."


Monster  
  
R. Rated for violence, slash, sexual activity and dark elements. 9 optional sex scenes NC-17. Be smart.  
  
[ Introduction to a Monster ]  
  
"You're a fucking monster, Draco" spat an angry 3rd year. For the 8th time that day I ignored it and continued on down the corridor. Some people sneered their worst sneer, some people shrank back into the shadows, some openly challenged me. "Bastard." came the voice of Ron Weasley. Well that was to be expected. I finished the treck to the best boy bedroom. Not my room. Harry Potter's. When I finally reached the blank space in the wall I call Harry's door I knocked 6 times, one for every year completed here at Hogwarts. The door collapsed and I stepped through into the room.  
I found Harry sprawled on the rug in front of the fire. The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7 tucked under his rib cage. I bent down to run my hand over his cheek and kiss his hair when he stirred.  
"Draco?" He said quietly.  
"Yes, love. It's me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down to his level, bringing me into a tight embrace and then kissing me for all he was worth.  
"I missed you so much," he said, planting tiny kisses on my neck, "too much."  
"I know, I would have done anything to have been here but what Dumbledore says goes."  
"So, how's your first day of classes?" He asked me, looking almost happily into my eyes.  
"Terrible, but I'm managing. For you." I said kissing his lips quickly. He averted his gaze.  
"Don't do this for me." He said quietly.  
"Then for who?' I asked. He didn't answer me but to pull me into the most intense kiss I'd experienced in three months.  
  
An hour and a half later, hastily buttoning my pants I answered the door to Harry's room. Greeting Remus Lupin as I did.  
"Hello Draco, doing well?"  
"Not nearly. Can we talk?" He nodded to me and we stepped outside the room to walk down to his office.  
"What's on your mind Draco?" Lupin asked me, folding his hands over his desk.  
"I'm just not sure that this plan was a good one professor." I said to him, my eyes on the floor with shame. "It's for purely selfish reasons, but I've only been here a day and I'm already thinking that I can't go through with it."  
"You're doing something very noble Draco. I don't know if I would have done it. You've turned the entire wizarding world against you to fool your father and protect Harry. We are all very proud of you."  
"Yes but, they hate me. As in really, truly, hate me. They all think that I hurt Harry in some way last June, hurt him badly enough that he can't even leave his room. I don't want people thinking that I would endanger the only thing I love in this world so badly."  
"It was the only feasible cover. And you have to remember it's just what they think Draco. It's what they need to think. It's best not to dwell on it, but to just keep to your studies, and keep to your boyfriend."  
  
He smiled a warm smile at me and I got up to leave. No matter what good I was doing for Harry, it just didn't seem right.  
For the next two months, I had to pretend to be my father's incarnate. The story was that Harry and I had gotten into a duel, me on my father's side, and that I had thrown the most horrible dark curses that I could have. Supposedly Harry had lost his memory, and his scar. The one thing that made him unique.  
We were pretending so that when my father attacked again, thinking that there would be no Harry to stop him, we would rise up and surprise him. What a surprise it would be. But from this day forward I was going to be living in a school where everyone except Dumbledore and Lupin wished me dead.  
"It's going to be a long year." I said out loud when I had finally reached Harry's room.  
"Not if I can help it" He murmured in my ear, wrapping his arms around my chest from behind. He placed a trail of kisses down my neck and began to lift my shirt up off my back. The kiss trail continued down my spine, making me shiver with delight as I flung my black t-shirt across the room.  
When he reached the small of my back I felt a soft tug at my trousers and I quickly unbuttoned them, not wanting to make him wait. They slid down my legs as he got on his knees and began massaging my thighs, kissing the inside of my legs. I closed my eyes and dropped my head forward as he worked his magic. When he reached my ankle he stuck out his tongue and ran it slowly over my heel. The one place he knew to make me weak in the knees. As he did it he reached a hand up to steady me, obviously knowing what he was doing.  
"Thank you." I mumbled. Trying not to fall over. He shushed me and worked his way back up my legs with his lips, taking his time before he reached my hips again. He snapped the waist band of my underwear and rubbed my cock through the fabric. Feeling dizzy, I let out a sigh and began to sway. He grabbed a hold of my hips to hold me still, and I fisted my hands in his hair, willing him to go on.  
Soon my underwear had vanished and his head was buried deep between my legs. He did it every time. He always tells me that he loves to breath me in. This, the breathing, is always the most intensely exciting part. Because when he's satiated his need to breathe, he pulls my entire length into his mouth without warning. Fifteen seconds into it this time, he pulled his famous move. He sucked the entire shaft into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the thick tip. Stuffing my right hand in my mouth I let out a scream, I hated making too much noise. He smiled around his mouthful and then, almost violently, began to suck my dick in and out of his mouth. He closed his eyes as though he was the one getting this unbelievable job and continued until I got to the state where I couldn't take it anymore, and fucked his mouth until my eyes were blanketed with white and my body convulsed with moans.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey baby" I said, rolling over on my side to face the angelic face of Harry Potter.  
"Sleep well?" he asked me, placing his hand on my nether regions and winking at me suggestively. I laughed.  
"Only thanks to you. That's one way to go to sleep." I kissed him on his cheek by his ear and then turned around so that my back was on his chest, my head at his shoulder. He reached down and stroked my stomach, whispering to me that he loved me and that I could never go away.  
"It's so easy to love you." I whispered to him. Taking his hand and pressing it to my lips. And it was. Harry and I had been together for 5 months. 5 months exactly on that day.  
It hadn't been easy getting Harry to like me, but it had worked, and thank the gods it had. * * *  
  
5 months earlier.  
  
"And how am I supposed to trust you, Malfoy? Should I just trust you because you say so? What have you done for me lately?"  
"I just saved your ass out there Potter!" I spat. There was no way he was going to make me the bad guy. Maybe he was born and accidentally lived, but I fought, consciously against all that my father believes in, and won because I worked hard. Not because of some fucking bullshit spell my mother inadvertently cast upon me.  
He stared at me blankly. Apparently I had just said that out loud. He turned and began to walk out the door.  
"Harry, wait!" I said. He swung around after hearing his first name and stared me straight in the eye. "Trust me. I'll help you. Just let me help you." I said quietly, trying to sound as sincere as I felt, which is not an easy feat as Draco Malfoy. He stared at me still, obviously not believing that I was on his side, so I did the only thing that I could think of. I pinned him to the wall and kissed him. As innocent as I had meant it to be, it ended up surprisingly powerful. Within seconds my hand was in his hair and his hands were in my pants, my tongue probing the depths of his throat, sighing into his mouth.  
I broke away before it got too heavy, not wanting him to regret anything and then refuse my trust once more.  
And the rest is history.  
  
* * *  
  
I felt him reach across the bed and pull something out of a drawer, but when he handed it to me, I knew exactly what it must be.  
"Happy Anniversary Draco." He said, sitting up and bringing me with him. I leaned back, staring at the present, and let him wrap his arms around my chest.  
"I hope you like it"  
"I'm positive I will." I answered and then ripped off the paper.  
It was a black ring with a silver rectangular glass shape on top of it. I stared at him blankly. He only smiled eagerly.  
"Well it's certaintly stylish, but what does it do? I know it must do something." I asked him.  
"Oh it does. It's like my map, only in my ring. It can tell you where I am at all times. Put it on." I slid it on my finger and stared at it. Tiny letters scrolled across the glass, "HEAD BOY DORMITORY - BEDROOM - BED - LEFT SIDE".  
"So now you can find me whenever you need me." I looked up at him and smiled.  
"I love it." I said. I reached under my pillow to retrieve my gift but he shot out his hand sharply to stop my arm.  
"Ow, what?" I asked him.  
"Don't get it out, I won't take it." He told me sternly. His smile not faltering.  
"Harry? It's our anniversary. I have to give you it." I said nervously. I hated when he got like this. Cold and distant on the inside, but cheerful on the outside. It always led to a blowout.  
"No. You've done enough." He said.  
"Yeah, well, I'm sacrificing my life, a little gift on top won't kill me." I said jokingly. His smily abruptly dropped.  
"No." He said deeply and quietly. "I'm going to go shower." he stated, sliding off the bed and into the next room, never once looking at me.  
I guess I know him too well, because I know that whenever he spontaneously goes to take a shower, it's because he wants to cry, so I followed him in. I heard his muffled sobs against the shower wall and I slowly made my way to it. I pulled open the curtain, letting drops of water splatter on my bare chest. I touched his back.  
"Harry? Sweetie?" I asked. "Is everything okay?" I stepped in with him and put my face close to his. I could smell his tears.  
"I love you." He said to me brokenly.  
"I love you too baby." Voices from yesterday echoed in my head. "You're a fucking monster, Draco."  
  
- End of Chapter 1 - 


End file.
